


Home Is Where the Stiles Is (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Series: Scent of a Stiles (Traducción) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Scenting, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hueles a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where the Stiles Is (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is Where the Stiles Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640440) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



—¿Derek?

Derek deja escapar un suspiro y se acerca, colocándose detrás de Stiles y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Stiles entrelaza sus dedos juntos sin pensarlo. 

—¿Que hora es? —pregunta— ¿Cuando entraste?

—Justo ahora —susurra Derek— Es tarde. Vuelve a dormir.

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás contra el aparentemente desnudo pecho de Derek y considera sus opciones Por un lado, _dormir_. Por otro lado, no ha tenido relaciones sexuales en dos semanas. Decisiones decisiones.

—¿Todo ha ido bien? — Él no está demasiado interesado en la política de los hombre lobo, en ningún momento de la noche de todos modos, pero ahora es algo natural preguntarle a Derek.

Y para Derek, todavía parece ser algo natural ignorar la pregunta— Hueles a hogar.

Stiles inclina la cabeza para acomodarse en Derek— ¿Por qué debería oler a tu apartamento? —dice con aire ausente— No he estado allí en semanas. Si cree que he estado regando tus plantas inexistentes, estás muy equivocado.

Derek se tensa detrás de él. No de una mala manera, sólo... sorprendido, piensa Stiles. Como si Stiles hubiera dicho algo inesperado. Lo cual no lo hizo. Sólo dijo... porque Derek dijo ... Oh.

—Hogar. Como a  _casa_ —dice Stiles, articulando como siempre.

Derek no dice nada, sólo empuja la oreja de Stiles con su nariz. Stiles toma eso como un sí.

—Yo... tu, también. Quiero decir. No es como si tuviera su sentido del olfato, yo solo...

Derek cubre la boca de Stiles con sus manos unidas para detener su balbuceo.

Correcto, piensa Stiles y pellizca la yema del dedo pulgar de Derek. _Hogar_. Esto no es algo que Derek tome a la ligera. Tampoco es algo de lo que Derek hable abiertamente a menudo. Con los años se ha dado cuenta de que la _manada_ y el _hogar_ , aunque son similares, no son sinónimos para él. La manada es una extensión de la familia, pero el hogar... bueno. Stiles pensó en establecerse y tener hijos, Derek estableciéndose, ser tio, reconstruir la casa, tener un hogar de verdad. Él nunca había actuado como si quisiera tener sus propios hijos, y ¿quien los miraría y pensaría...?

Espera un segundo.

—¿Vamos a tener hijos?

—¿Qué?

Derek suena atontado. ¿De verdad acaba de hacer que Stiles piense sobre todo esto y pueda dormir? Eso parece él. ¿Seriamente quién querría tenerlo como padre? ¿Quien lo querría a el como co-padre? Por supuesto, Derek puede ser increíblemente paciente cuando quiere, y esa _es_ una parte que le encanta enseñar...

—Oh, Dios —dice Stiles— Quiero tener hijos contigo.

—¿ _Qué_?

Oh, _ahora_ él está despierto. Por supuesto. Justo cuando Stiles prefiere que estuviera profundamente dormido.

—¡Tu sacaste el tema! —le dice le dice— Y ahora estoy pensando en niños y una casa y... aún no he acabado el colegio, Derek. ¡No quiero _niños_!

—¿Quién ha dicho nada acerca de niños? —pregunta Derek, tirando de la mano para darle la vuelta. Stiles se mueve dócilmente.

—Um. ¿Yo lo hice?

Derek hace una cara impotente, molesto, diciendo claramente que Stiles debe seguir hablando.

—Dijiste que soy el hogar.

—¿Y eso significa que deberíamos tener hijos? ¿Ahora mismo?

Stiles odia cuando Derek tiene más sentido que él— No. Obviamente no. Pero si soy tu hogar y tu eres mi hogar... Bueno, una de mis casas, porque _mi padre_. Pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Si esto es una cosa en ambos sentidos claramente es...

Stiles se desvanece, su cerebro finalmente se pone al día con su vista. Derek parece haberse duchado. Su pelo está todavía un poco húmedo y su cara está despejada, recién afeitado y... _maldita sea_ Stiles lo ha extrañado.

—A veces me olvido de lo increíblemente guapo que eres —dice.

Derek rueda los ojos.

—No, en serio. Si tenemos niños debemos utilizar tu semen. Es decir, sus ojos solo... además, que serían hombres lobo —Se detiene por un instante, parpadeando ante sus propias palabras— Quiero que mis hijos sean hombres lobo. _Wow_. Estoy en buena racha esta noche.

—Lo que estás es loco —dice Derek, completamente en serio.

—Yo diría que _loco por ti_ , pero creo que entra dentro de mi locura general.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos por ahora la idea de tener niños —dice Derek— y tal vez, tratar de vivir juntos primero?

—Oh —Eso tiene mucho sentido— ¿Cuándo te has convertido en el experto de esta relación?

Derek sacude la cabeza— Definitivamente no usaremos tu semen —dice.

La indignada protesta de Stiles se pierde en un beso.

FIN


End file.
